


i'm okay

by Anonymous



Series: Vent fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Mentions of Eating Disorder, Sad, all lowercase, angst kinda, dream team, me projecting onto dream, name mentioned once, no comfort, no help, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "It's only a few meals.""I'm okay."
Series: Vent fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995751
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: anonymous





	i'm okay

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a vent fic- please don't leave criticism xkdgcgdj this is just a vent fic with me projecting onto dream.

it starts when he decides to scale himself. 

of course; he didn't expect the numbers to be so *high*. '163 pounds', he thinks. '163 fucking pounds.'

he thought he weighed less. he didn't eat much, as he spent most of his time editing videos, playing on the SMP, and overall helping his friends in general. 

he loved helping his friends. it gave him comfort; it made him feel better about himself. 

but looking at the scales; he realized that he needed to change. 

and so, he stopped eating. 

~~

'it only hurt a little,' he thought. 'sure, it's a bunch of stomach cramps. but I can just sleep them off.'

and sleep he did. 

he didn't eat. 

soon, it went from 163 to 125 in a matter of 3 months. 

his friends were concerned, of course, because he didn't do much of the activities as he did before. 

he became shit at his manhunt. each time; they'd have to redo it, all because he kept dying in the first ten minutes. 

his friends didn't celebrate their success. no; they looked saddened. 

what happened? 

~~

'im okay', dream thinks to himself. 'im fine.'

but deep inside, he knows he's not. 

~~

it's been 5 months. He weighs 102 pounds. 

he's so fucking light. he's tired, scared, hungry, cold.. 

he's alone. he realizes that he has no one there to comfort him. 

because then, he realized he pushed his friends away. 

they'd try to confront him. but it's always the same. 

his fans are worried. his friends are worried. 

but he still does it. the starving continues. 

~~

'im okay.' he says to a mirror. He's so bone-y, so cold, so pale.. 

'im okay.'

'because i'm the speed runner dream.'

'and because of that; im not allowed to not be okay.'

but deep inside, he's screaming at himself. 

because he knows. 

he's not. 

he's not okay. 

and he wishes his friends could be there for him.


End file.
